A Study in Sherlock
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Sherlock pose une question dérangeante et John fait tout ce qu'il peut pour y répondre sans en dire trop...


Bonjour tout le monde !

Le temps pourri de ce mois de juillet a au moins pour effet de me motiver à commencer une nouvelle traduction (Tout, mais pas sortir sous la pluie ! Rendez-moi mon mois de juillet avec après-midi au soleil, barbecues et balades à cheval !). Bref, voilà donc une nouvelle fanfiction de Ariane DeVere qui met en scène John et Sherlock (étonnant, n'est-ce-pas ?).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**  
**

* * *

**A study in Sherlock**

- John, en quoi suis-je attirant ?

John regarda sa tasse, remerciant les dieux qu'il n'ait pas été en train de boire mais simplement de la porter à la bouche ou il aurait recraché tout le liquide qu'elle contenait. Il avait l'habitude que Sherlock lui pose des questions pour le moins étranges mais il ne parvenait jamais à toutes les anticiper, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient posées après plusieurs heures de silence complet.

Il posa prudemment sa tasse sur le tapis à coté de sa chaise et se tourna vers la silhouette de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt allongée de tout son long sur le canapé qui lui servait de colocataire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

- La semaine dernière, quand nous avons interrogés les habitants de Colliers lane, Mrs Seabourn n'a pas arrêté de qualifier l'homme qui s'était introduit dans sa maison de « tout à fait séduisant» et je me rends compte que je ne comprends même pas ce que ça veut _dire_.

Sherlock fit une grimace et se frotta rapidement les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que qui rend certaines personnes attirantes et d'autres pas, reprit-il, et pourtant, il est évident qu'on me trouve plutôt agréable à regarder. Molly Hooper ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'observer à chaque fois que nous allons à l'hôpital, elle me suit partout et s'obstine à me demander si je veux un café comme une vulgaire serveuse au lieu d'agir en véritable médecin légiste. Je suis absolument certain qu'elle fait ça juste pour pouvoir me regarder un peu plus longtemps.

John eu un petit sourire mais laissa son ami poursuivre.

- Et ensuite, à l'anniversaire de Lestrade le mois dernier, le Sergent Fries qui était complètement ivre n'arrêtait pas de me proposer de danser avec lui. Il m'a même qualifié de « craquant » sans parler de Daniel qui me « déshabille des yeux », si c'est bien la bonne expression, à chaque fois que j'entre dans son café.

John promena son regard sur Sherlock et se demanda ce que Molly, Fries ou Daniel feraient s'ils avaient un jour l'opportunité de le voir ainsi étendu dans le canapé, en pyjama et robe de chambre de soie, un bras enroulé de façon théâtrale autour du dossier du canapé et l'autre tombant paresseusement sur le sol, ses longs doigts tournés vers le haut comme une invitation à venir y entrelacer les siens.

- Même toi, je sais que tu me trouves attirant, dit brusquement Sherlock, alors dis-moi ce que tu me trouves de si particulier.

John baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, et se trouva à nouveau particulièrement chanceux de la trouver encore pleine.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes me regardent et me désirent, continua Sherlock, imperturbable. Ou dis-moi au moins pourquoi je suis attirant pour certains et pas pour d'autres. Une fois, alors que Donovan était particulièrement énervée contre moi, encore plus que d'habitude, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'appelait pas seulement « le Taré » à cause de mon comportement mais aussi à cause de mon physique « original ».

John se renfrogna.

- Alors, qu'est ce que certaines personnes voient en moi qui les attire, et pourquoi sont-elles les seules à le voir, quoi que cela puisse être ?

John essaya de conserver une expression neutre mais il pouvait énumérer mentalement plus de quatre-vingt six raisons qui lui faisait regretter d'avoir cette conversation. Cependant, le regard perplexe et frustré que lui adressa Sherlock le dissuada de hausser les épaules et de lui dire de ne pas chercher à comprendre, surtout lorsque celui-ci semblait vouloir améliorer sa compréhension de la condition humaine d'une façon aussi candide.

Le médecin sauta soudainement sur ses pieds.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il avant de quitter rapidement la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. S'il attendait de voir si Sherlock s'était levé pour le suivre, une dispute s'en suivrait inévitablement quant au fait de savoir pour quelles raisons John ne pouvait pas simplement le lui dire immédiatement alors que, s'il quittait la pièce et laissait Sherlock tout seul, la curiosité naturelle du détective le pousserait à le suivre. Il apercevait déjà l'ombre de son ami monter escaliers et s'arrêter sur le palier en le regardant avec méfiance.

- Là, dit John en faisant un geste vers la porte de son armoire où un grand miroir était encastré. Viens et regarde-toi là-dedans.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et hésita pendant un long moment avant d'avancer lentement vers le miroir, se tenant de profil afin de faire face à John, de toute évidence troublé par une telle demande. Ce dernier passa rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres en essayant de garder le contrôle de ses pensées, puis il pris le bras de Sherlock et le força à se tourner vers la glace. Sherlock eu un sourire crispé en apercevant son reflet tandis que John relâchait son bras et s'éloignait de quelques pas.

- Maintenant, même si je ne prétends pas parler à la place de toutes les personnes qui te trouvent attirant, laisse moi te dire ce que je vois quand moi, je te regarde.

Il regarda dans le miroir pendant un long moment.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas beau au sens propre du terme. Il y a des hommes que tout le monde admet trouver attirants même s'ils ne correspondent pas à leurs goûts habituels comme Georges Clooney, Brad Pitt, Hugh Grant...

Il gloussa brièvement.

Sherlock se tortillait, mal à l'aise, et John se rendit compte que cela ne l'aidait pas. Le detective ne savait probablement même pas qui étaient ces acteurs.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des gens que tout le monde reconnaît comme très attirants, et d'autres qui sont seulement attirants pour certaines personnes et que tous les autres trouvent quelconque. C'est pour ça que Fries te trouve magnifique alors que Donovan pense le contraire.

Il s'évertuait à tenir un propos général, essayant de repousser le plus possible le moment où il aurait à parler de sa propre attirance pour son colocataire.

- Parfois, c'est juste un détail qui peut rendre quelqu'un attirant, il peut avoir un très beau visage, des yeux particulièrement profonds, ou un corps fin et élancé. Pour d'autres, c'est une combinaison de plusieurs de ces détails, et je pense que dans ton cas c'est ce qu'il se passe.

Il s'humidifia à nouveau nerveusement les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que rentrer dans les détails.

- Okay, commençons par ta taille. Tu n'es pas excessivement grand mais tu fais au moins, quoi, un mètre quatre-vingt ?

- Quatre-vingt cinq, rectifia Sherlock.

John hésita, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire. Apparemment, ces cinq centimètres étaient importants et seraient peut-être un bon moyen de changer de sujet de conversation. Mais là encore, cela repousserait seulement un peu plus l'inévitable et John continua à contre-cœur.

- Bien, alors comme je le disais, tu n'es pas à proprement parler un géant mais pour la plupart des femmes... « et pour moi, ajouta-il silencieusement », ta taille est suffisante pour qu'elles se sentent protégées quand tu es à leurs cotés. On peut aussi ajouter le fait que tu sois très fin et que cela te fasse paraître encore plus grand que tu ne l'es en réalité.

- Quand j'étais à l'école j'étais toujours « la grande asperge », grommela Sherlock, et toi et Mrs Hudson passez tout votre temps à essayer de me nourrir, donc je suppose que je suis toujours trop maigre.

- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques kilos, c'est vrai, concéda John, mais tu n'es pas affreusement maigre, tu es juste vraiment très mince. Beaucoup de gens aiment les hommes minces. Et ça te fait des pommettes très saillantes.

Il grimaça avant d'ajouter :

- Lestrade a dit une fois que si les destructeurs de papier de Scotland Yard tombaient en panne, ils pourraient sûrement utiliser tes pommettes en attendant de les faire réparer.

Sherlock n'eut pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Il semblait complètement perdu dans la contemplation de son reflet. John poursuivit la liste d'une longueur embarrassante qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- On peut aussi parler de tes extrémités, qui sont vraiment très longues. Tu as des jambes qui te permettent de faire d'immenses enjambées et de longs bras, des grandes mains, de grands doigts... » Il sentit sa voix se mettre à trembler subitement alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas penser au cou du détective. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils face à cette hésitation et John reprit rapidement :

- C'est encore cette histoire de protection : des grandes mains sont toujours plus rassurantes. Surtout pour les femmes, qui peuvent penser que des grandes mains seront plus à même de tenir correctement le futur bébé.

Sherlock émit un grognement mais parut trouver cela logique. John continua :

- Bien, ce que je vais dire maintenant est purement personnel, mais je trouve que la combinaison des cheveux bruns et des yeux clairs, surtout des yeux comme les tiens qui changent de couleurs en fonction de la lumière, est très attirante. Et puis, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu des yeux à ce point en amandes avant les tiens. J'en avais lu des descriptions dans des livres mais je n'avais jamais rencontré personne avec des yeux pareils. Et tu es aussi la seule personne que j'ai jamais rencontré dont les cheveux soient à la fois longs et courts. Ils sont très courts sur ta nuque mais il y en a tellement qu'ils paraissent plus longs qu'il ne le sont sûrement, et c'est assez intriguant à regarder.

John se retint d'ajouter qu'il envahirait à nouveau et sans aucune hésitation plusieurs pays rien que pour avoir l'opportunité d'y passer les doigts.

- Et même toi, tu as du te rendre compte que tu as une bouche superbe. La plupart des femmes que nous connaissons m'ont déjà avoué à un moment ou à un autre qu'elles tueraient pour avoir la même.

Sherlock fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et John s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as une bouche de femme. Ça te va bien, vraiment. Ça s'accorde avec tous tes autres traits et c'est ce qui te rend exotique et original, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Tu ferais sûrement un très bon mannequin si jamais tu avais besoin de te faire passer pour tel pendant une affaire, je suis prêt à parier que n'importe quelle agence t'engagerait.

Comme s'il se voyait réellement pour la première fois, Sherlock repris sa position devant le miroir et se tourna afin de pouvoir s'observer sous un angle différent. Le regard de dégoût qu'il affichait depuis le début de cet exercice s'effaça un peu et porta la main à son visage, faisant courir ses doigts sur le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres, comme s'il ne les avaient jamais vu. John le regarda faire pendant un long moment, les yeux fixés sur les longs doigts de Sherlock parcourant lentement son visage.

« Si on était dans un mauvaise comédie à l'eau de rose, lui susurra son esprit quelques secondes plus tard, on en serait au moment où je retiens mon souffle sans même m'en rendre compte. »

« Oh, la ferme ! Se répondit-il mentalement. Dépêches-toi de changer de sujet avant que ça ne vire vraiment comédie romantique et que ça ne te revienne en pleine figure ! »

Le regard de Sherlock quitta son propre reflet pour se déporter sur celui du médecin. Son froncement de sourcils s'atténua alors qu'il baissait la main, semblant s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles John avait cesser de parler. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les mots qui en sortent ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on attend -et soyons honnêtes, ça ruine souvent l'image que tu renvoies...

Il eu un sourire devant le regard indigné que Sherlock lui adressa, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il pensa à la dernière chose de la liste qu'il n'avait pas encore mentionné. Et ce serait certainement la plus difficile d'entre toutes.

- Mais de toute façon, même si tes mots sont souvent un peu acide, ta voix les compense... John s'arrêta et prit une profonde respiration : s'il voulait garder une voix parfaitement neutre, il allait avoir besoin d'air. Elle est très... reconnaissable, finit-il par dire après avoir chercher l'adjectif qui correspondrait le mieux sans pour autant laisser paraître ses propres sentiments. Elle est profonde et elle vibre si bien qu'elle pourrait probablement porter sur ...des kilomètres ; tu as un accent presque bourgeois mais tu arrives facilement à le changer dès que tu en as besoin...

La bouche de John parlait maintenant librement, ne prenant même plus la peine de consulter son esprit.

- Quand nous sommes sur une affaire, tu t'emballes pendant tes explications et tu as toujours cette façon si intense de prononcer mon nom que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai combattre une armée de géants et il y aussi quand tu ris et que tu parles en même temps, on dirait que tu as une sorte de cheveu sur la langue, c'est adorable...

Le cerveau du médecin lui hurlait qu'il en disait beaucoup trop et il essaya de se calmer mais lorsque Sherlock inclina la tête de façon à croiser son regard, John ne put retenir le flot de vérité qui lui coulait des lèvres.

- Si une centaine de personnes se trouvaient ici et parlaient toutes ensembles, je reconnaîtrais toujours ta voix au milieu de celles de tous les autres.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment et John chercha une façon de conclure. Il se força à sourire, tentative désespérée d'avoir l'air dégagé.

- Enfin, voilà. C'est tous ces éléments qui te rendent attirants pour certaines personnes.

Il baissa la tête, essayant de contrôler ses pensées mais affreusement conscient que sa voix se faisait chevrotante. Il y eu un mouvement derrière lui et, quand il s'autorisa enfin à relever les yeux, Sherlock lui faisait face, le regard intense.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

John espéra pendant un instant pouvoir inventer une histoire quelconque pour s'en sortir, puis haussa les épaules et fit face à son destin.

- A peu près dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, répondit-il. Ou du moins, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu était beau dès que je t'ai vu, mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je ne pourrais même pas te décrire ce que c'est.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, de toute façon. Aucune. Je suis rentré dans ce laboratoire avec Mike et tu étais là, tu m'as à peine regardé et tout ce que j'ai pu penser c'était « Oh, alors te voilà ». Je ne savais même ce que ça voulait dire mais ce sont les mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit et, sur le coup, ils m'ont semblé parfaits. Puis quand tu es venu emprunter mon téléphone, je n'aurai pas le moins du monde été surpris si tu m'avais dit « Salut, où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait des lustres que je t'attends ! ». Mais tu t'es juste servi du téléphone. Et quand tu as commencé à dire toutes ces choses à mon propos, j'étais certain que c'était parce que tu me connaissais déjà -que tu m'avais reconnu comme je t'avais reconnu et c'est pour ça que je suis venu visiter l'appartement le lendemain... Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas...

L'exaspération qu'il ressentait à l'instant lui fit serrer les poings.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il y a des mots pour décrire ça. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu comme j'avais eu l'impression de te reconnaître. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, même si tu savais un nombre incalculable de choses sur moi grâce à tes déductions, tu n'avais pas ressenti cette espèce de sentiment de retrouvailles. Ça m'a pris un moment pour l'admettre mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner dans le but d'aller refaire du thé (ou autre chose, du moment que cela faisait un peu disparaître l'étrangeté de la situation), mais la voix de Sherlock le retint.

- John.

Non. Il ne voulait pas entendre Sherlock prononcer son nom d'une voix si douce maintenant. Il secoua la tête et marmonna :

- Ça va, Sherlock. Oublie tout ça. Enfin fais comme tu veux, mais tout va bien, d'accord ? Rien n'a changé.

Il sentait que Sherlock s'était rapproché de lui il savait que, s'il se retournait pour lui faire face, il se retrouverait emprisonné par ses grands yeux gris et continuerait à lui révéler toutes ces choses qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder enfouies au fond de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il en avait déjà trop dit et il était trop tard pour retirer ses paroles mais il ne voulait pas que Sherlock ait pitié de lui, ou pire encore, qu'il pense qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot romantique. John ne croyait même pas à la réincarnation ou aux âmes-soeurs, et quoi qu'il en soit, Sherlock mépriserait certainement une telle idée, c'est pourquoi il était incapable de comprendre le sentiment d'appartenance que le médecin avait éprouvé à la seconde où il l'avait vu.

- John.

John sentit son estomac se tordre au simple son de la voix du détective. « Concentre-toi, Watson, se dit-il avec colère, tu as encore une chance de conserver ton amitié telle quelle, et je te jure que si tu fais tu fous tout en l'air je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. »

Réprimant un grognement il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, observa quelques instants leur deux reflets puis fit face à son ami. Il redressa les épaules, leva les yeux vers le regard dévastateur du brun et fit une nouvelle tentative.

- Ça n'a aucune importance.

Exactement comme il le craignait, Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien. Jamais John ne lui avait vu une telle expression d'intensité sur le visage et lorsque le détective baissa la tête, sa voix se fit douce et hypnotique alors qu'il murmurait douloureusement près de la bouche de John :

- Et si moi, je veux que ça en ait ?

FIN


End file.
